the_arkham_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Julian Gregory Day/Calendar Man
Julian Day, '''better known as the '''Calendar Man, is a character that is referenced in Batman: Arkham Asylum, physically appears in Batman: Arkham City, and makes a cameo appearance in Batman: Arkham Origins. A brutal and psychotic, but highly intelligent serial killer who plots his murders around holidays, with the grisly nature of his victims' deaths often serving as irony towards the nature of the respective holiday, Day does not discriminate against any potential victim on any holiday. His victims have included entire families, members of his own gang, women he stalked, Arkham inmates, and even his own mother and father. Regardless of what holiday it is, Gotham will always be in a state of fear and panic if Day is out on the loose, looking to celebrate the occasion in his own sadistic and murderous fashion. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Calendar Man is first mentioned early in the game, when Commissioner Loeb mentions on television that he is one of the most dangerous criminals in the city, and he has been apprehended by the Gotham City Police Department, though it is strongly implied that it was actually Batman who caught him. It was also strongly implied that Julian Gregory Day was legally insane, but his execution had been arranged by Loeb as a means to gain more political power, even having Harleen Quinzel do a second analysis that indicated that Day was sane to allow for an execution to commence. He is later seen inside the gas chamber at Blackgate Prison, about to be executed, but The Joker, disgused as Black Mask, frees him in order to execute Loeb, and because it was Christmas Eve (although Mask/Joker admits that he did deeply consider having Calendar Man executed anyways). Calendar Man then quietly slips away. His cell can be glimpsed in Blackgate Prison. Several of the murders he mentions in'' Batman: Arkham City'' are referenced by text scrawled on the inside of his cell. It is also implied that he manages to murder Judge Harkniss shortly after his escape. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' .]] Although he doesn't appear in the game, in the Main Cell Block of the Penitentiary, Calendar Man's cell can be glimpsed. The cell is covered with torn calendar pages, and when scanned it answers the riddle "''This room is the end of days for even the most celebrated killer" which unlocks the bio of Calendar Man. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Calender Man's appearance in Batman: Arkham City somewhat resembles his appearance during the Long Halloween story arc, including his leg injury. Prior to the events of the game, Calendar Man was the first criminal who inhabited the Solomon Wayne Courthouse where he would formulate elaborate murders for specific holidays. After Two-Face's imprisonment, Day was imprisoned beneath the court, where he remained until Batman entered Arkham City. Unlike previous interpretations of Calendar Man, whose crimes consisted of everything but murder, this version reveals to Batman many of his crimes that resulted in murder; he evens confesses to murdering his own mother and father on their respective holidays. After you hear about his crimes on 12 separate holidays and return to his cell, he is gone with a dead Two-Face thug hanging from the ceiling, indicating Calender Man has broken out. If you look closely with detective mode, the thug's neck is broken. Voice Actor Calendar Man is voiced by Maurice LaMarche. Category:Criminals Category:Psychopathes Category:Serial Killers Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters